fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
Luigi is the younger brother of Mario and is the boyfriend of Princess Daisy, he wears his tradition Green Shirt and a Dark Blue Overalls or to others known as navy. Luigi tends to be in Mario's shadow a lot of the time and also tends to be scared easily. He starts in several games, such as the Hollywood game Paper Luigi and the real one Super Paper Luigi. In Super Paper Bros. he goes under cover as Mr. L in order to save the world. In his most recent appearance, he is fused with King Boo and Dimentio to create the being known as The Pied Piper. Football Star! Luigi has been set to appear in Mario and Sonic at the Super Bowl as a playable character. Plumber's Academy Mario's first appearance in a game, thought this game doesn't actually tell us Mario was born in the Mushroom Kingdom, or anything about his past, this game only has Mario and Luigi both being plumbers and driving through Brooklyn and New York City in their plumbing truck and fixing people's toilets and bathrooms. This game didn't have any history behind Mario and Luigi at all. It just said they were plumbers. Super Luigi 64 Luigi stars in the sequel to Super Mario 64. He must rescue Daisy from the evil King Boo. Pikachu's Final Destiny Luigi appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny where he explores the Tropical Rainforest. One cutscene shows him hiding in a dark shelter with some characters, to avoid Mewtwo's evil stars. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Mario and Luigi will both appear in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 as allies to Pikachu and company. Super Paper Bros. During the events of Super Paper Bros. Luigi's love Princess Daisy is captured and imprisioned. He recruited a young Goomba named Gaz to help him. The two traveled to Mushroom Kingdom to contact Mario. Luigi has had his share of fights in Super Paper Bros. In the end Daisy and Luigi and reunited. Paper Luigi Is the Hollywood remake of Super Paper Luigi. Super Paper Luigi Super Paper Luigi is the true story of Luigi's quest to save the world and recreate the Marvelous Compass. Part of this game appears in Super Princess Peach Wii. In Super Paper Luigi, Luigi is heroic and brave but in Super Princess Peach Wii, he goes back to his cowardly, clumsy self. To Stop a Dark Tide Luigi again appears in Super Mario:Dark Tide, he either goes with Mario or a team of his own. When on his own Luigi's final boss is Mr. L. Back in Time Luigi is the main character Super Luigi:Back in Time. Luigi must go back in time to save Mario and stop Bowser from killing Mario. Optional Adventure Luigi is also an optional playable character in Paper Bleck. He can just join after Chapter 7 and he can join in Pianta Beach. Unite! Luigi appeared as the second playable character in Nintendo RPG Back for the Beginning Luigi is a playable character in Nintendo Stars:The Beginning. To be unlocked, Luigi must be fought as Mr. L in chapter 13 of the game along with Mr. M. His main attack is to shoot green fireballs. His other moves arent know as of now. Luigi being in this game thus confirms he will return as a playable character in both sequels to the game, Nintendo Stars:The Adventure and Nintendo Stars:The End. Saga Bro Luigi is confirmed to be a starter playable character in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil. He will go with Mario to Peach's castle in the beginning of the game. The Aggressive other Luigi is a major playable character in Super Mario Bros.:Pseudo Bro. Saga, in which Mario and Luigi must protect Princess Peach from Frade and Dimentio Attacks for Super Luigi:Back in Time Jump Jumps on an enemy. * 0 FP * initial Multi-Jump bounces on an enemy multiple times * 0 FP * initial Poltergust Blows away an enemy if successful. * 2 FP * Super Rank Thunder Clap slaps his hands together making a gigantic shock wave. * 3 FP * Ultra Rank Smash Tactics In Smash Tactics, Luigi appears only in the story mode and is of the Plumber class; and therefore has the same attacks as Mario. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World Luigi is the 1st Boss in Story Mode on Amateur if beaten you unlock the character Luigi aswell as other features Stuck in the Bright Star Kingdom During the events of Luigi's Quest, Luigi gets washed up into the Bright Star Kingdom while plumbing, He gets help from Fillip and other Pharies he meets. He even gets new transformations; Fish Luigi, Bird Luigi, and Tree Luigi. Crisis In Neverworld The First Luigi gets tired of playing second fiddle. He leaves Mario's faction and makes his own. But The Neverworlder, ever playing games with mortals, fuses him with King Boo and Dimentio to create The Pied Piper. Later, The Freakmeister lures him into a showdown with PIKA, a merged Mario/Bowser/Pikachu creature. He is badly wounded. The Freakmeister then appears, laughing maniacally. It is unknown if he survives through Neverworld The Second Mr. L Returns In Paper Koops Luigi gets kidnapped by The Elite Force along with Mario, Peach, and Bowser. The Elite Force forces him to turn into Mr. L. Koops must save them. Super Mario Destiny In Super Mario Destiny, Luigi gets transported into the future along with Mario and Peach. At first he is reculant of joining Mario in his quest of finding the Rainbow Spheres, but saves Mario when he is captured by Hammer Bros., and helps him after that. He has a higher jump and speed, but is harder to control. NRL Captain Luigi is the captain of the Luigi Sidekicks team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is very balanced in skills and he has the ability to shoot thunder for long distance tackling. A step back in time Luigi will appear as a playable character in the Wii ware download Super Smash SNES. His special moves are to throw a hammer, hop higher (in Kuribo's shoe) and turn into a statue. Lost in The Dark Luigi is the main protagonist of the Wii game Luigi's Mansion: Lost in The Dark. In the game, King Boo has created a new mansion. His minions have captured Mario (again), and Luigi must save him (again).Not much else is known about the game at the moment. Daisy in need of rescue, again In Luigi & Waluigi, Luigi, along with Waluigi, must rescue Daisy from Rui. Throughout the adventure, Luigi gains the ability to teleport and Waluigi learns to glide. Singalong Superstar! Luigi appeared as one of the selectable avatars in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He was in Mario Singalong Superstar!, Mario Singalong Country! (in full country attire), Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! in Mario Singalong Disney! where he struck up a good friendship with Goofy. In Mario Singalong Rocks! he was one of the two playable characters in Story Mode having to assist his brother to rescue Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from Bowser. He returns in Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! as an avatar. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball Luigi appears as Mario's subcaptain. He has fair pitching, but only average batting and speed. His team name in Exhibition mode is the Luigi Mansioneers. Kingdom Hearts series Luigi appears as a ally of Link and May (from Pokemon) to battle the Heartless in Kingdom Hearts: A New Beginning. He is also the general ally of the Mushroom Kingdom world (Mario plays a King Mickey-type role) and fights with his wrench. There is also a cheat code that allows you to play as his Pied Piper ego. He isn't much of a good fighter, but he has great defensive power, and can hold a lot of items. He only meets up with Sora and Donald and Goofy occasionally in the "original" worlds, and team up at the final world to defeat Ansem. Super Mario Rocket Baseball Luigi appears in Super Mario Rocket Baseball. He is a captain and a starter character. Video Gaming CROSSOVER CRISIS Luigi appears from the game's start, but is only unlocked in the middle of the "Luigi's Mansion" Stage. At the start, he is seen repeating what E Gadd told him before the game. He then runs off to his Mansion, as he was told to go to his mansion and defeat the ghosts. Mario must venture through a couple of levels. Then, he sees a boo has captured luigi. After using a shell to defeat both boo and the cage holding Luigi, he runs to the entrance. The level is ventured backwards as Luigi. Once Luigi gets to the exit and meets Mario there, They continue on. Luigi is then unlocked. Super Luigi Wii When Daisy and Mario are kidnapped by Dry Bowser luigi is the only one to save them he must overcome all fears to save them. He is joined by Yoshi in some worlds. *World1 Kingdom World *World 2 Waterfall Cavern *World 3 Toxic waste *World 4 Boo Haunting *world 5 Jungle Madness *World 6 Rainbow Heavens *World 7 High Skies *World 8 Lava Castle Other Appearances Luigi a long with his brother, appeared in the uncanon series "A Plumber's Show!" In the end of the series, the brothers destroyed the pipe going to the Mushroom Kingdom and stayed in Brooklyn, without Peach. Redesigned Luigi has recently appeared in the fan fiction The legacy of Mario, which retells the adventures of both Mario and Luigi in a somewhat darker manner. While Mario has the powerful Kingdom Crystal to give him powers, Luigi is forced to rely on his wits and his courage to survive. Luigi's Cameo Luigi will be appearing as a cameo in ''Nicktoons VS Nintendo Baseball. He can tell the player to pitch the ball to hit it so hard. Gallery For more pictures, see Fantendo's Image Gallery. File:Luigi_Jump.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2 File:LUIGI!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Dance Dance Revolution Wii: Mario Mix File:215px-LuigipartyDS.png|Mario Party (series) File:LuigiT.png|Mario Tennis (series) File:Weegeeslugger.png|Mario Baseball (series) File:HockeyLuigi.png|Super Mario MHL File:Luigi Melee.jpg|Super Smash Bros. (series) File:Hidden03Luigi.jpg|Super Smash Bros. (series) File:PiedPiper.jpg|Neverworld The First File:Luigihop.jpg|Super Mario 64 Wii File:Luigi.png|Super Mario Adventures File:Luigi NSMBW.PNG|Mario & Sonic at the London Olympics File:NSMBWii_Luigi.png|New Super Mario Bros.: Superstar Adventure File:Nsmb_luigi_yoshi.jpg|New Super Mario Bros.: Superstar Adventure Quotes * "Look mushroom, we're just plumbers!" - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "Mario! That ghost guy...I just know I have seen that guy before...but the ghost I saw had a blue tongue." - Super Mario Bros. 2010 * "Look Bowser! Ive had enough of you taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! and now I'm gonna destroy you once and for all!" - Luigi and Patrick: The Forgotten Duo {| class="navbox" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; background: dodgerBlue" |- ! align="center" style="background: firebrick" width="100%" | |- align=center |- ! |- align=center | | | | |-align=center ! |-align=center | | | | |- align=center ! |- align=center | | |-align=center ! |-align=center | | | |- align=center ! |- align=center | |- align=center | Category: Allies Category: Characters category: Super Mario:Dark Tide Category: Super Paper Bros. Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Damsels Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Clash Playable Characters Category: Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Super Smash Bros. War Characters Category:Mario Forever Series Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Super Smash Bros. Ragnarok Characters